There is an exhaust structure of an internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle, which includes an exhaust manifold, and a supercharger having a turbine housing connected to the exhaust manifold (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Further, in the exhaust structure as described above, sensors for performing an imbalance detection to detect combustion state of the cylinders are installed in exhaust gas flow passages.